Camp Frienemies
by Scepter4Homrakidfan
Summary: When the red and blue clan are sent to a "Friendship Camp by the gold and silver king.. Will they be friends or enemies?


**Hello! This is a K rating version of Camping with enemies**

**My friend requested this because my "M" was a bit hardcore….**

**Oh well, don't want to bore you with my ramblings so here I go! I may not completely follow K Project so go easy on me.**

**Main Pairing: Mikorei and Sarumi**

"We received a letter from the Gold and Silver kings today" Izumo waved an expensive looking letter at the Homra bunch.

"Is it some kind of party?" Shohei said excitedly.

"Probably it is some stuffy suit party with boring looking chicks" Chitose mumbled.

"Or Yata got his butt kicked again" Bando sniggered.

"Fuck you Bando! You wanna taste some ass kicking? I will kick that dirty ass of yours to outer space so that you fucking die there!" Yata pounced on a frightened looking Bando with talons..oops claws.. outstretched.

"Arghh… Mommy" Bando wailed when Yata punched him over and over again.

Izumo sighed and looked at an amused Anna who seems to be looking at her red marbles that have been swirling around for some time.

"Tell them Mr. Izumo" Anna said softly, looking at a now awake Mikoto.

"It's a Friendship camp. It is to ease the tension among the blue and red clans and make so the letter says."

"That's bullshit!" Yata slumped himself on a high chair and scratched the bar table absently.

"Well, I don't like it either but we better start packing tomorrow… Hei Yata.. WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY TABLE!"Izumo fumed, steam rising from his ears.

"Oh fuck I'm screwed..." Yata yelped when Izumo gripped his shirt and raised a fist in front of his face.

No one noticed that Mikoto is staring out of the window with a wistful expression among the chaos.

"Munakata" he mumbled.

Back at Scepter 4, the blue king ReisiMunakata is trying to keep his cool.

"A Friendship camp you say? For what purpose is this camp?" Reisi's slender fingers hovered over an incomplete puzzle piece.

"I do not know sir, but the Gold and Silver King are adamant that everyone should show up"

"Typical of the Silver king. But the Gold King? I am very surprised. I thought he was the sort of type who isn't into friendship matters, considering his hostility when we last meet" Reisi pressed a finger on the tip of his glasses.

"I do not know sir. Shall we help you to pack?"

"There is no need. You are dismissed Awashima"

"Alright sir" she bowed and left, a flush tingling her cheeks.

_What in the world are those two kings planning? I have a bad feeling about this._

As the two clans met at the bus terminal, no one was glad that they have to sit in the same bus together.

"Why must we be stuck with those ruffians?" Daiki sighed to see a pissed Yata yelling at Kamamoto not to eat all the snacks.

"You PIG! Save some for us selfish jerk!" Yata yelled, slamming his foot on the bus steps.

"But Yata…. There are plenty of them in the purple luggage"

"I told you to pack necessities and you packed snacks?!" Izumo shouted in anger.

"Ahhhhh…. Mr. Izumo… I…" Kamamoto stammered.

"Don't pester me for extra underwear later… Stupid, stupid boys…." Izumo fumed.

After one hour wasted on calming everyone down, especially Homra, Reisi finally rested at the back with Awashima on his right, facing the window.

The bus was like a wave of blue and red, separated from each other like the other contacted plague.

"Good morning everyone! I am Yashiro Isana and I will be your tour guide! Kuroh here is my assistant and Neko is the activity planner" Shiro chirped, unaware of the tension between the two clans.

"We are going to have so much fun together~" Neko clapped her hands.

"First ice-breaking!"Neko cheered.

"Okayy! Me first!"Shiro yelled enthusiastically.

"I am Yashiro Isana! I love to spend my time reading, do research and eat my wife's cooking~" Shiro chirped, ignoring death looks from Kuroh.

"I am Neko and I like to play with Shiro! Eat with Shiro and talk with Shiro! How about you Kuroh?"Neko said gleefully.

" I am KurohYatagomi and I like swordfighting, cooking and keeping those two in check, just in case they do anything stupid" Kuroh glared at the sheepish duo.

"And hear the meaningful quotes of my late Master Ichigen! One of his quotes were….." Kuroh swooned, his face a bright shade of pink.

Everyone in the bus sweatdropped at Kuroh's expression.

"Errr…. Okay Kuroh… Next person please" Shiro said hastily.

A few people squirmed and mumbled among one another when Chitose boldly stood up.

"I'm Yo Chitose and I love clubbing, hanging out with my buddies and listen to girls professing their love for me" Chitose winked.

"What a show off" Yata snorted.

"Says the guy with low sex appeal" he retorted and they could hear chuckling from a certain blue spectacled third in hand.

"What did you say…You..You piece of shit!" Yata sprung and Izumo pulled him forcefully down.

After a few introductions from the rest of Homra and silent mutterings from Eric, Yata swallowed his nervousness and stood up, looking a bit worried.

"I am Yata Misaki and if you call me Misaki like that piece of Monkey shit there," he pointed to a pretend-I-am-not-listening-and-interested Fushmi.

"I will personally skewer your fucking ass. I also love playing video games and eating junk food" Yata slumped in his chair.

The first few blues were pretty boring because their hobbies are mostly reading and working. Probably because the heartless woman looks like she's marking their words like lazers and nodding in approval of everything they said.

"_Probably they are such boring bastards who don't know how to have fun" _Yata thought, yawning and dozed off.

"I am Saruhiko Fushimi and I love working and performing my duties like any dedicated member of scepter 4 will do" Fushimi said monotonously.

_Oh Gawd… So lame..This shit again…._

"I am also fond of video games like Misaki~ and I am Saruhiko not Saru the monkey like he says" he sneered.

_What the hell is he calling me?_

"I hate vegetables because the look like green puke and yeah, I like making Misaki's life hellish and fun at the same time~" Fushimi sent malicious glances at a Yata, who seemed to be squirming uncomfortably at his seat with his fists clenched.

_I swear I am going to kill that monkey shit when I wake up_

So what do you think of this chapter? Review.. Follow.. or whatever. Forgive my grammatical mistakes cuz English isn't our main language here

Please give me ideas for the games!

Seee ya~


End file.
